1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a condiment or spice mill with a first condiment container with a first grinding or milling means and a second condiment container with a second grinding or milling means which are connected together by an intermediate member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such kind of a condiment mill is for instance known from the German Utility Model 89 14 711. In the known condiment mill the longitudinal axes of the condiment containers extend laterally offset and are oppositely parallel to each other. Thereby the condiment containers form a crank handle which facilitates the operation thereof.
From German Utility Model 88 09 406 there is known a condiment mill consisting of a first condiment container with a first grinding or milling means and a second condiment container with a second grinding or milling means, wherein the condiment containers are also so connected together by an intermediate member that the longitudinal axes of the condiment containers are laterally offset and oppositely parallel to each other.
The condiment containers are of a design known per se and comprise a central rod carrying a grinding or milling means as well as an outer casing being rotatable in relation to the central rod, with a corresponding grinding tool. The mill is operated by turning the outer casing in relation to the central rod.